


Balm

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bruises, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Massage, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Virgo treats Lucy following her punishment by Aquarius for dropping their keys.





	Balm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

Her butt is finally fading from scarlet into hideous purple bruises. Lucy grips the edge of the tub, draws a deep breath, and sinks into the water. Virgo abandons her clothing and rushes over. Her grip is comforting and firm – a reassurance that she was never angry with the loss of her key. Were this a different situation, Lucy would reassure her that she is more than capable of lowering herself into the bathtub without assistance. Her bruises are still tender, though and her promise to yank her from the water at the first sign of pain is reassuring. 

Virgo reaches for the faucet. “Is the water an appropriate temperature? I don’t wish for there to be any discomfort.” 

Lucy unleashes a content sigh and shakes her head. “Its always the right temperature; I tell you every single time.” 

Virgo crouches and dips her chin towards her chest in thanks. Her cheeks flush a light pink. No matter how many compliments she receives, each one garners the same reaction from her. Lucy watches her blush crawl upwards towards the apples of her cheeks. Like always she faces the temptation to compliment her again; for the pretty blush and for the joy it gives her spirit.

“I attempted speaking with Aquarius for her punishment was most inappropriate. I received a balm with instructions it must be used on my next visit.” 

Virgo reaches into her apron pocket and extracts a small glass jar. It is filled with thick dark green goop. Lucy shrinks deeper and deeper into the water and gives the jar an accusing glare. 

“I wonder how much dead fish she put in there,” she grumbles. “Is there something invisible in this which will give me an infection? I think she mixed sea water and spit together and called it a cure.” 

Virgo nods along but otherwise ignores her ranting. 

Lucy watches her move back and forth between the bathtub and sink and follows her requests: lean forward, lean back, and close your eyes. Neither one mentions the salve again until her bathwater begins turning lukewarm. 

“I assure you: Aquarius might be harsh, but she cares for you, and would never place you in danger,” she promises and opens a towel. “I will not push the offer, but it can soothe the bruising much better than a warm bath.” 

Her supposed peace offering rests on the edge of the bathtub. Her sleep schedule has improved since fading into bruises, but its still suffering. Her feet are threatening to develop blisters from the continuous standing. Her patting is careful – mindful to avoid aggravating the bruises further. 

“I’d like to smell it first,” she says. “I would just like to make sure it doesn’t have any dead fish, sea water, or spit.”

Virgo gives her an exasperated look but pulls the lid open with a pop and holds it underneath her nose. It smells shockingly – fresh: morning rain, lemon, mint, and some plant that she doesn't know. Lucy ignores her triumphant smile and heads for her bedroom. 

-  
Her skin pimples with goosebumps despite Virgo covering her back and legs with a blanket. Her bruising begins on the backs of her upper thighs and crawls up over her butt. It stops just below her spine. Her bruises should begin transforming into a mishmash: crimson with purple and black veins within the next few days. However, she can already spot bright red veins crawling through the swelling skin, though and shakes her head. 

“I would've taken the punishment,” she sighs. “I am going to begin applying the balm onto my hands now. I will attempt warming my hands before the application.” 

It makes an audible squelch as she pushes her fingers into the jar. Its squelching sound grows louder and louder as she rubs it between her hands. Lucy turns her face into her pillow as the bed dips under her weight. 

“I am going to begin applying it now,” she warns. 

“Please warn me should this cause more pain than it relieves.” 

Lucy bucks her hips into the bed with the first touch. Her hands are cool, and her touch is light. Her butt throbs with pain, though, despite her gentle touch. Her toes curl tightly until she can feel them cramping. 

“I could use a minute,” she gasps. “Please don't apply any pressure or move yet.”

Her hips remain ground against the mattress. Her skin continues throbbing and stinging even as she remains still. Lucy presses her face into the pillow and takes a deep breath. Another deep breath lessens the throb into a persistent stinging. A third breath and her toes uncurl. 

“I prefer verbalization,” she says. “I can continue or search for a different comfort method.” 

Lucy cranes her neck until she makes eye contact with her. “You may continue.” 

Virgo does not apply pressure. Instead, she raises her hands and then places them below her spine. 

Her initial rub is careful and slow. It is more a test than attempting to apply actual comfort. Her hips remain firm against the mattress but her chin rests on the pillow now rather than attempting to make it into some chew toy that can stifle pain.

Her confidence increases as her initial touches coax her to raise her hips from the mattress. A firmer touch receives a shaky sigh and flushed cheeks. Lucy squeezes her eyes shut and seeks protection in the crook of her elbow, but it comes too late. 

Ever a loyal spirit Virgo continues with her work. Her thumbs slide over her balm slicked crack. Were she allowed, she would spread the balm between her cheeks and much deeper. However, her permission does not come. Instead, her thumbs slide further and further down and then back up. 

“You’re far too kind,” she scolds. “I would happily receive such punishments. I would receive such punishments without complaint. I would never make complaints, nor would I ask for more than you're willing to give. I would wear these bruises as a reward and only treat them did you wish.” 

“I know,” she sighs. “I know you would. I think we might just be able to negotiate a punishment after this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
